leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Urgot/Strategy
Skill usage * is a strong debuff that can save your team from a lot of damage. Apply it liberally to enemy champions when fighting. ** makes hard to kill in a 1v1 fight, especially if he is built tanky. ** Try to apply on an enemy carry during a teamfight to reduce their overall damage output. * Prior to firing , try hovering over an enemy afflicted by . Upon launching, the will ignore all other enemies and fly directly to the corroding target. ** A locked-on has incredible range and can hit even if the target is not visible to you, being in brush, the fog of war and even in stealth. ** can hit through walls, giving an unexpected attack with a suprising amount of damage. ** has good range and hits unarmored targets hard even when not locked-on. Getting in the habit of using the skill shot occasionally, even when isn't necessary applied, helps to throw enemies off of their rhythm and makes you a threat even when your lock-on fails or wears off. * As your slow is dependent on your shield's remaining active, consider putting ranks into to provide with a crippling slow, better chances of maintaining it and greater durability in skirmishes. * is capable of revealing fog of war. Use it to scout without risk. * His should be used to pull enemies right into ganks and towers, but it also has a use in escaping should your escape path be blocked by an enemy. ** Whenever there are any squishy targets on the other team, use to swap them into your team to get an easy kill. ** Remember that although grants armor and magic resist, you are not invincible. Take note of nearby towers or enemy champions that can burst you down before its channel is complete. ** suppresses the target while channeling, so it can be used for deterring an enemy's escape for your team to finish off your target. It can also be used to stop channeling spells of your opponent. * Using with can allow you to quickly catch fleeing opponents or deter individual pursuers. * skillset makes him most effective in eliminating the enemy team's carries, but don't overestimate his toughness. In general, it is a good idea to keep your distance from DPS champions until they have been weakened or separated. * can be used over walls to pull an enemy through it, provided that he can see the enemy. This can be used offensively and defensively either when you are being chased, ganking in the jungle, or caught in a teamfight. Build usage * Stacking high amounts of attack damage on will make his and basic attacks more powerful. ** is a great first item on since it gives him attack damage and helps solve his mana problems. ** is a fantastic early item on since attack damage, armor penetration, and cooldown reduction are the exact things he needs to increase his damage. ** is a good late-game item since life steal is valuable to boost survivability. *** Other typical attack damage items such as and are not necessarily as effective since cannot crit and does not apply on-hit effects. ** is also a good late-game item if the enemy team is stacking armor to counter you. * can be mana-hungry in the early laning stage, but buying should eliminate mana problems for the rest of the game. If you decide not to focus your build around picking up the early, other mana regeneration sources are recommended. * can be an effective defensive item for as his can offer the additional time necessary for a last escape, or give you time for cooldowns to refresh so you can quickly focus down low health enemies who linger nearby. * is a strong if unorthodox item on . Although it does little for your long-range combo, greatly increases his presence in close combat due to constant procs. * is a good defensive item on since it increases your mana pool (usually yielding more damage via ) , makes Urgot more tanky, and gives highly-desired cooldown reduction. * Attack damage items are worth buying for the early phase of the game; however, due to the risk of using his ultimate in lategame, it is recommended to build some survivability items afterwards. * Cooldown Reduction can let fire more locked-on s before the debuff fades. With no CDR, he can fire 3 shots per lock on. With 16.7% CDR, he can fire 4. With 37.5% CDR, he can fire 5. However, the above values are mathematical and do not take into account input lag or delay. ** In practice, 30% cooldown reduction makes it easy to shoot 4 per . One of the cheapest ways to obtain this is through having , and CDR masteries. ** CDR is invaluable for other skills as well, granting more temporary durability through and a longer debuff uptime for . Recommended builds Countering * does solely physical damage, so getting armor-granting items is effective in cutting his DPS. * Move erratically to avoid being hit by thus preventing lock-on with . Experienced players will often wait for you to move into position for an attack or minion kill. Use feints to cause them to misfire. * Champions with gap closing abilities can combat effectively by staying within close range and timing their dash to coincide with his . * lacks mobility and is vulnerable to champions with good DPS, especially those with frequent disables or items such as . * Avoid commiting to a close quarters 1v1 battle with unless you are certain of an overwhelming victory. His abilities make it difficult to escape a losing battle. * Urgot tends to be rather predictable, in that whenever he lands a , he will almost always chase the target in order to land his full combo. This can be easily exploited to bait him into overextending for a gank. ** Keep in mind, however, that after Urgot reaches level 6, can allow for an easy escape by switching places with the ganking champion. Either make sure the ganking champion has a way to block or break the suppress, or be prepared to interrupt the channel. If he is unable to use his ultimate to escape, Urgot is usually a relatively easy kill. * Keep in mind of ultimate, as you or your team can quickly be pulled into danger. Prevent this by having spell block items such as or having champions with spell block abilities such as . ** Having a might give an enemy second thoughts about trying to suppress you with his ultimate, can also remove the suppress. ** Although you will remove the suppress from you will still be swapped with him. * Until Urgot hits at least 2 ranks on , he is very weak early on. Harassing him can deny him from gaining the early game advantage. Champion spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1bQtJZW1x08 Category:Champion strategies Category:Champion strategies